1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an animated picture projector and, more specifically, to a projector which reciprocates in repeated succession at least two stationary images on a slide to give an impression of motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many parts of the world there is a longstanding tradition of decorating homes' and business' exteriors with lights, wreaths and figurines. A projection of images on a buildings' flat surface is an increasingly popular way to express holiday spirit. A number of commercially-available projectors are capable of projecting still images on garage doors, walls, and entryways. These projectors generally display a holiday-themed image which is printed on a slide inserted in the projection units. A motorized projector may also display a number of varied still images in succession.
Interactive decorations are more popular because they spark notice by viewers. Outdoor lighted yard displays achieve animation by activating select lamps on light strings to emit light in timed sequences. An increasingly popular holiday decoration is a projection show that is capable of displaying a simulation of moving images. Various kinds of projected images may be displayed with a projector, including graphics, animations and other projected optical effects. Although such systems offer great entertainment value, they are also prohibitively expensive for most households.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,800 to Lavinsky et al. teaches a “light show projector” that is used to produce a laser-like visual line pattern on a display surface. The Lavinsky invention comprises a light source that is first aimed through a rotatable color wheel and further through an adjustable focusing lens. Instead of relying on traditional film, this invention utilizes a rotating colored wheel to simulate the laser-like visual pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,749 to Boudouris teaches an “electronic theater projector” that utilizes indexed wheels to transport film. A light source is placed directly behind the film, and its path is not altered by a reflecting element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,138 to Baron discloses a “combination outdoor advertising billboard” that comprises a projector to display advertisement images during nighttime.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,439 to Skinner et al. teaches a “motion picture viewer with a removable cartridge. A film cartridge may be removably mounted in the housing, and further comprises an aperture through which the film can be advanced.
A problem with the existing holiday-image projectors is that they are either incapable of displaying a moving image, or they are too expensive and too bulky to be available to a typical consumer. The present invention provides an effective solution of displaying a simulated laser show that is a very cost effective alternative to purchasing expensive animated light displays. The present invention is an animated picture projector which reciprocates in repeated succession stationary and adjacent images on a slide to give an impression of movement.